


Family reunion

by Kitinator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angels and Demons, Angels are assholes, Demons, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, bad dad, great mom, i should work at the onion, more tags to be added later, there might be a fight scene? idk yet i'm bad at those
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitinator/pseuds/Kitinator
Summary: A dad who's bad at parenting tries to spend time with his son by forcing him to be a soldier, teenage son has every right to rebel





	Family reunion

“My child, it is time for you to come with me, it’s time for you to become a warrior for the heavens.”

That bastard angel had a proud look on his face, like I was supposed to welcome him with open arms. “No, I refuse. You don’t know my name, you’ve avoided me all my life, and now that it’s a week away from my 18 birthday you come here with  _ **this**_   _ **bullshit**_?!”

He spoke in a solemn tone, he wasn’t pleased with how this was going. “You’re a child of heaven.”

I sound harsh and angry. I’m pissed off, how could he just force what he wants on me?! “You want me to give up my life here for your bullshit?!

“Your life here is worthless, but that doesn’t mean you have to continue in such a pathetic way, join me and fight for heaven, let your life have true meaning!”

“My mom went through hell for me, so she could raise me without the help of her family. She’s an amazing woman who’d do anything to make sure I grew up properly, she’s who I want to be like. You’re just a self righteous bastard.” I want to hit him, I want to punch him so fucking bad.

“You  ** _WILL_** come with me, whether you want to or not!” His voice boomed, it sounded human, but it felt off. It… it frightened me.

I took a few steps back, making myself small. He wasn’t someone I could fight, it wouldn’t have been like those times were I fought someone slightly bigger than me, my mom wouldn’t be able to patch me up, she wouldn’t be able to lecture me about it. Fuck, I don’t want to go, there’s no way he’d let me go. “Can… can I at least say goodbye to my mom?”

“No, you have no need to be in contact with her.” A flicker of an unknown emotion crossed his face, what was it? Was it anger? Was he going to hurt me?

“Did you think I’d let you take him without a fight? That I’d let you take him if he didn’t want to go?” How? How did she find us? I’m scared for her.

“Mom… it’s okay, I want… I want to go with him…” please mom, I’m begging you, go before you get hurt.

“You heard him, now leave quietly.” Bastard, leave her be.

She smiled at me. It was the smile she gave me whenever she was reassuring me. It always gave me comfort, but this time it just made me sad. “Sweetheart, you’re a terrible liar.” She laughed, she’s gone crazy, she actually laughed in this situation? “Before you were born I promised to always protect you. I’d rip apart heaven and hell for you.”

“This won’t end well, forget about him, he isn’t your child anymore.” Bastard, you fucking bastard, why couldn’t you just leave us alone?!

“You’re right dear, it won’t end well for you or your pride.” She really did go crazy.

“Mom, please, just, please just go home.” Shit, how can I convince I’m alright if I sound like I’m about to cry.

“Leave now you wretched woman.”

She’s outright ignoring him, she’s incredibly brave, or stupid. “Mom, please, go home.”

“Sweetheart, I’m a demon, you’re half demon and half angel.”

“You, how could you be a demon?! You wretched woman! You tricked me into believing you were human! How?!” I couldn’t stop myself from shaking, he sounds so angry.

“I carry the title of king of hell, you’re just cannon fodder, do you think this will be a fair fight?”


End file.
